Whyatt Beanstalk
Whyatt Beanstalk is the main character of Super Why! And also the leader of the Super Readers, a group of storybook children who save the day by solving problems and diving into the storybooks in hopes of creating a happy ending. Whyatt is the little brother of Jack Beanstalk, and the older brother of Joy Beanstalk. His parents are book author and illustrators. Whyatt's theme colors are green and blue, while is symbol is a question mark. Whyatt was originally voiced by Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh until episode 65. In episode 66 and up he was replaced by Nicholas Kaegi. Personality Being the leader of his friends and group, Whyatt is a friendly, helpful young boy. He tries to be responcible but sometimes messes up or just can't do things the right way. He isn't the type to get angry, maybe a little bit depressed when this happens. But he is usually in a very good mood and is very heroic and brave. Whyatt is also a fair indivisual and isn't the type to just pick sides during an arguement. He cares a lot for his family, and also seems to fairly enjoy things like sports and reading. Appearance Whyatt is currently nine years old and has olive colored skin and short brown hair that seems to be about ear length with a tuft of bangs on the right side of his head. Whyatt's eyes are blue. Normally Whyatt wears a dark blue polo shirt with white markings and green sleeves, along with khaki jeans/pants, and tennis shoes. But Whyatt has also been seen in a purple and green themed baseball outfit. And when at the beach, Whyatt wears a blue, powder blue, and white shirt with a green pair of swim trunks with yellow and blue lining around the top and a white string. His shoes resemble lilac-blue cros with green strappy pieces, and he wears a blue fishing/swimming hat with a green band with tiny white question marks going around. For Halloween, Whyatt wore an iron mask and dressed up as a Knight. He also carried a silver shield. Super Why Whyatt turns into "Super Why", a typical super hero with the power to Read. Super Why uses both this, and his special why writer in order to save the day. In this form Whyatt will use his special pen to highlight the words that need to be read, as well as swap out the wrong words and make them right. As Super Why, Whyatt wears a green leotard/body suit with deep blue coloring between his elbow and wrist, and also under his golden belt. His cape is blue and he wears lighter blue turbo sneakers with small lightning bolts on the sides that allow him to fly just like a real Super Hero. Whyatt also has a green eye mask. Super Why's why flyer is deep blue in color and resembles a typical plane with engins on the top. It has bright green lining and markings and a yellow underside. There is also a glass part in front of Super Why. When using it, Whyatt puts on a dark blue helmet for safety and the question mark trail behind it is green. Family Whyatt comes from a family of three children and he is the middle child and youngest boy. Mrs. Beanstalk: Whyatt's mother. She is a book author who works with her husband. She also does a lot of the house work and tends to Baby Joy. Mr. Beanstalk: Whyatt's father who works with Mrs. Beanstalk. However he does the illustrations in the books. Jack Beanstalk: The hero from "Jack and the Beanstalk". Whyatt looks up to his brother and cares for him dearly. He became very depressed when Jack left for college. Joy Beanstalk: Whyatt's baby sister who often cries or becomes saddened. She also laughs easily, thankfully. Whyatt always tries to help Baby Joy. Near the end of season 1, after Jack leaves for college he was replaced by a "twin" named Ken Beanstalk. Whyatt also has two pets: Puppy, and a lizard. Problems Whyatt encountered Jack and the Beanstalk: Baby Joy had a very big tantrum and Whyatt kept trying to cheer her up and get her to stop. But it wasn't until near the end of the episode when he realized that playing music was the key and played a song for Joy. Goldilocks and the 3 Bears: When showing Jack's room to the viewer Whyatt accidentally made a mess of his bedroom and made his older brother angry with him. After helping Goldilocks he realized that you should clean up after making a mess. The Boy Who Cried Wolf: Whyatt's entire family refused to believe him when he said Joy spoke. Near the end of the episode he managed to figure out how he could make them believe him. The Elves and the Shoemaker: Whyatt gets a secret admirer! Little Bo Peep: Whyatt's pet lizard goes missing and at the end of the episode realizes he left a few clues to his whereabouts. The 12 Dancing Princesses: Whyatt's family is being very secretive and he has no clue why! He then learns it was because they were planning a surprise for him. Goldilocks and the 3 Bears: The Mystery: Whyatt is accused of breaking the strings on Jack's guitar but he knows he's innocent. So he then goes on to prove it. Tiddalick the Frog: Whyatt is told from his mother that he keeps wasting water but he doesn't know how to fix it. The Foolish Wishes: Whyatt gets to buy a new toy but with so many choices he has no clue what to pick. Pinocchio: Whyatt feels guilty after he tells a lie and realizes that its important to tell the truth. Twas The Night Before Christmas: Whyatt wished to learn more about Santa The Boy Who Drew Cats: When Jack got sick Whyatt wished to draw him a picture in hopes of making him feel better but he didn't know what to draw. Muddled Up Fairytales: When everybody else is too busy for him, Whyatt has no clue what to do by himself. The Prince and The Pauper: Both Whyatt and Princess Pea are unhappy in their current homes but learn that no matter what, home is where the heart is. The Cookbook: Whyatt wants to bake Joy a special cake but had no idea how to make one. The Big Game: Whyatt wants to improve his baseball skills but keeps missing the ball. He learns that in order to play better he must practice. The Story Of The Tooth Fairy: Whyatt loses his first tooth but wishes to keep it. So the group go search for the tooth fairy to ask how to do this. The City Mouse and the Country Mouse: Whyatt becomes very sad when Jack is leaving for college. But learns that he can go to visit his brother and his brother will come to see them. Woofster Finds a Home: Whyatt heads to a pet adoption and gets an adorable puppy. Along the way the puppy reveals he has a story of his own! King Eddie Who Loved Spaghetti: Whyatt learns that the food on his plate is unhealthy. Baby Dino's Big Discovery: Whyatt tries to determine what dinosaur his toy is when he plays ith the others. The Great Robot Race: Whyatt and Puppy want to win the Porridge race but puppy struggles but they soon learn that they can invent some new ways to aid them Around the World Adventure: Whyatt meets a girl older then him at school who comes from another part of the world. Quotes "Whyatt here!" "Why Writer, highlight!" "Hip, Hip, Hooray! The Super Readers saved the day!" Trivia *It's often been guessed that Whyatt is Hispanic but so far nothing official has been stated. *It's been noticed that many times when Whyatt uses his Super Duper Computer, he actually didn't need to considering his friends would be nearby. Gallery Beach Attire.png Pirates and Puzzles.png Hooray.png Group.png READ.png Super Why.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Beanstalk Family Category:Males